Playthroughs
Over the years Phil has done hundreds of playthroughs on YouTube and Twitch over the years, having completed most of them, but he also has his number of playthroughs that he's also dropped for various reasons, as well. List of Playthroughs Completed Playthroughs #007: Legends #007: Quantum of Solace #Abyss Odyssey #Afro Samurai #Alan Wake #Alan Wake DLC (The Signal) #Alan Wake DLC (The Writer) #Alan Wake's American Nightmare #Alice: Madness Returns #Alien: Isolation #American McGee's Alice #Anarchy Reigns #Army of Two: The 40th Day #Assassin's Creed #Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood #Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood DLC (The Da Vinci Disappearance) #Assassin's Creed II #Assassin's Creed III #Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 1) #Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 2) #Assassin's Creed III DLC (Tyranny of King Washington: Episode 3) #Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag #Assassin's Creed: Revelations #Assassin's Creed: Revelations DLC (The Lost Archive) #Assassin's Creed Unity #Asura's Wrath (with the exception of the "actual" ending) #Asura's Wrath Demo #Aliens: Colonial Marines #Back to the Future: The Game (Episodes 1-5) #Bastion #Batman: Arkham Asylum #Batman: Arkham City #Batman: Arkham City Challenge Mode #Batman: Arkham City DLC (Harley Quinn's Revenge) #Batman: Arkham Origins #Batman: Arkham Knight #Batman: Arkham Knight DLC: A Matter of Family #Batman Forever (co-op w/ John Rambo) #BattleBlock Theater (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Battlefield 1943 #Battlefield 3 #Battlefield: Bad Company 2 #Bayonetta #Bayonetta 2 #Beyond Good & Evil #Binary Domain #BioShock #BioShock 2 #BioShock Infinite #BioShock Infinite DLC: Burial at Sea - Episode 1 #BioShock Infinite DLC: Burial at Sea - Episode 2 #Black Mesa #Blades of Time #Blood Stone: 007 #Bloodborune #Bodycount #Borderlands #Borderlands 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Chris) #Borderlands 2 DLC (Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt) (4 player co-op) #Bram Stoker's Dracula (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Brink #Broken Age Act 1 #Broken Age Act 2 #Brutal Legend {last part missing due to copyright claim} #Bulletstorm #Bully #Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare #Call of Duty: Black Ops #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DLC (Revolution) #Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 DLC (Vengeance) #Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Annihilation) #Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Escalation) #Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (First Strike) #Call of Duty: Black Ops DLC (Rezurrection) #Call of Duty: Ghosts #Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (off-screen) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 DLC (Stimulus Package) #Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 #Call of Duty: World at War #Call of Juarez: The Cartel #Call of Juarez: Gunslinger #Captain America & The Avengers #Captain America: Super Soldier #Castle Crashers (4 player co-op) #Castlevania: Lords of Shadow #Catherine #Child of Eden #Comic Jumper #Counter-Strike: Global Offensive #Crash Bandicoot #Crash Bandicoot 2 #Crystals 2 #Cyborg Justice (co-op w/ John Rambo) #D4 #Dance Central #Darksiders #Darksiders II #Dark Souls #Dark Souls II #Dark Souls II DLC: Crown of the Sunken King #Dark Souls II DLC: Crown of the Old Iron King #Dark Souls II DLC: Crown of the Ivory King #Dead Island (co-op w/ John Rambo, Grog and Mayor McJustin) #Dead Island: Riptide (co-op John Rambo and Grog) #Deadly Premonition #Dead Nation (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dead or Alive 5 #Dead or Alive 5 Demo #Dead Rising 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case 0) #Dead Rising 2 DLC (Case West, co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dead Rising 2: Off The Record (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dead Space #Dead Space 2 #Dead Space 2 DLC (Severed) #Dead Space 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dead Space 3 DLC (Awakened) (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Deadstorm Pirates (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Deathsmiles IIX #Destiny Beta #Destiny (PS4) #Deus Ex: Human Revolution #Deus Ex: Human Revolution DLC (Missing Link) #Devil May Cry (2013) (aka DmC: Devil May Cry) #Devil May Cry HD #Devil May Cry 3 HD: Dante's Awakening #Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition #Diablo 3 #Disgaea 4 #Disgaea 5 #Dishonored #Donkey Kong Country Returns (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Doom 3: BFG Edition #Doom 3: BFG Edition: Lost Mission #Double Dragon: Neon (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Double Switch (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dragon Age II #Dragon Age II DLC (Mark of the Assassin) #Dragon Age: Inquisition #Dragon's Dogma #Dragonball Xenoverse #Driver: San Francisco #Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (NES) (Halloween Special) #Duke Nukem Forever #Duke Nukem Forever (Demo) #Duke Nukem Forever DLC (The Doctor Who Cloned Me) #Dynasty Warriors 7 #Dynasty Warriors 7 Conquest Mode (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Dynasty Warriors 8 #Deadpool #Earth Defense Force: Insect Armaggeddon (co-op w/ Evvie) #EA Sports UFC #El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron #Enslaved: Odyssey to the West #Epic Mickey #Epic Mickey 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Expandables 2 (4 player co-op) #Everybody's Gone to the Rapture #EVOLVE #Earthbound (Mother 2) #Fable 2 #Fable 3 #Fallout 3 #Fallout 3 DLC (Broken Steel) #Fallout 3 DLC (Mothership Zeta) #Fallout 3 DLC (Operation Anchorage) #Fallout 3 DLC (Point Lookout) #Fallout 3 DLC (The Pitt) #Fallout: New Vegas #Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Dead Money) #Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Honest Hearts) #Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Lonesome Road) #Fallout: New Vegas DLC (Old World Blues) #Family Guy (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) #Far Cry 2 #Far Cry 3 #Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon #Far Cry 4 #F.E.A.R 2 #F.E.A.R 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #F.E.A.R. 3 (single player) #FIFA 12 Soccer #FIFA 15 #Five Nights at Freddy's #Fuse (co-op w/ TheAireaidLord) #Final Fantasy IV: The After Years #Final Fantasy VI #Final Fantasy X (PS4 HD Remaster) #Final Fantasy XIII #Final Fantasy XIII-2 #Final Fantasy XIII-2 Demo #Final Fantasy XV #Final Fight Double Impact (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Friday the 13th (Halloween Special) #Fruit Ninja Kinect #Game of Thrones Episode 1: Iron From Ice #Game of Thrones Episode 2: Lost Lords #Game of Thrones Episode 3 #Game of Thrones Episode 4: Sons of Winter #Gears of War 2 #Gears of War 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) #Gears of War 3 DLC (Raam's Shadow) #Gears of War: Judgement #Ghostbusters - The Video Game #Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime (4 player co-op) #Ghost Recon: Future Soldier #Ghost Recon: Future Soldier (co-op w/ fans) #Ghost Recon: Future Soldier Beta #God of War #God of War II #God of War III #God of War: Ascension #Gods Will Be Watching #Godzilla 2015 #GoldenEye 007 (Wii) #Gotham City Imposters #Gotham City Imposters Demo #Grand Theft Auto III #Grand Theft Auto IV #Grand Theft Auto IV DLC (The Ballad of Gay Tony) #Grand Theft Auto IV DLC (The Lost and Damned) #Grand Theft Auto V #Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City #Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories #Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Grim Fandango #Ground Zero: Texas #Guardian Heroes (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Gunstringer (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Gunstringer DLC (Wavy Man Chronicles, co-op w/ John Rambo) #Guacamelee (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Halo 2 Anniversary (Part of The Master Chief Collection) #Halo 3 ODST #Halo 4 (4 player co-op) #Halo: Anniversary (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Halo: Reach #Hard Corps (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Heavy Rain #Heavy Rain Demo (w/ Playstation Move) #Heavy Rain DLC (Taxidermist) #Hitman: Absolution #Homefront #Hotline Miami #House of the Dead 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #House of the Dead 4 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #House of the Dead: Overkill (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Hulk Hogan's Main Event (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Hunted: The Demon's Forge #Hyrule Warriors #Indigo Prophecy #inFamous #inFamous 2 #inFamous 2 DLC (Festival of Blood) #inFamous Second Son #inFamous: First Light #Inversion #Injustice: Gods Among Us #Jax & Dexter: The Precursor Legacy (HD) #Jak II (HD) #Journey #Just Cause 2 #Judgment #Kane & Lynch II: Dog Days #Kids on Site #Kinect Adventures #Kinectimals #Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning Demo #Kingdom Hearts Final Mix (PS3 HD RE:Mix) #Kingdom Hearts II Final Remix (PS3 HD RE:Mix) #Kingdom Hearts III #King of Fighters XIII (13) #Kirby's Epic Yarn #Kirby's Return to Dreamland (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Kung Fu Rider (co-op w/ John Rambo and Jerry) #Kyuiin (co-op w/ John Rambo) #L.A. Noire #Left 4 Dead #Left 4 Dead 2 (4 player co-op) #Left 4 Dead 2 DLC (The Passing) #Left 4 Dead DLC (Crash Course) #Lego Batman 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham(co-op w/Leana) #Lego Jurassic World(co-op w/Leana) #Life is Strange Episode 1: Chrysalis #Life is Strange Episode 2: Out of Time #Life is Strange Episode 3: Chaos Theory #Life is Strange Episode 4: Dark Room #Limbo #LittleBigPlanet #LittleBigPlanet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #LittleBigPlanet: Karting #Lollipop Chainsaw #Lord of the Rings: War in the North (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Lords of the Fallen #Lost Planet 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Lucha Fury (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Legend of Zela: A Link to the Past #Mad Max #Madden NFL 12 #Madden NFL 15 #M.A.G #Make My Video: INXS #Make My Video: Kriss Kross #Mario Party 9 (co-op w/ Panda Lee, a.k.a his girlfriend) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 (4 player co-op) #Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Challenge Mode #Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2 Legendary #Marvel vs. Capcom 2 #Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Fate of Two Worlds #Marvel vs. Capcom: Origins #Mass Effect #Mass Effect 2 #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Arrival) #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Kasumi - Stolen Memory) #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Lair of the Shadow Broker) #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Normandy Crash Site) #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Overlord) #Mass Effect 2 DLC (Zaeed - The Price of Revenge) #Mass Effect 3 #Mass Effect 3 Demo #Mass Effect 3 DLC (Extended Cut) #Mass Effect 3 DLC (Leviathan) #Mass Effect 3 DLC (Omega) #Mass Effect 3 DLC (Citadel) #Maximum Carnage #Max Payne 3 #Max Payne 3 (Multiplayer w/fans) #Medal of Honor #Medal of Honor: Warfighter #Medal of Honor: Warfighter Beta #Mega Man 1 #Mega Man 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man 4 #Mega Man 5 #Mega Man 6 #Mega Man 10 #Men in Black: The Game #Mercenaries 2 #Metal Gear Online #Metal Gear Solid #Metal Gear Solid 2 HD: Sons of Liberty #Metal Gear Solid 3 HD: Snake Eater #Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots #Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes #Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain #Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance #Metroid Prime #Metroid: Other M #Mighty No. 9 Beta/Demo #Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor #Mirror's Edge #Minecraft #Minecraft Story Mode #Monkey Island 2: Lechuck's Revenge #Monster Hunter 4 #Mortal Kombat 9 #Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Mortal Kombat X: Story Mode #Mortal Kombat X: Krypt #Mortal Kombat X: Standard Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: Sub Zero Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: Kitana Multiplayer Medley #Mortal Kombat X: DSP vs. Fans April 29, 2015 Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: Jason Vorhees Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: DSP vs. Fans May 3, 2015 Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: Patched Multiplayer May 14, 2015 #Mortal Kombat X: DSP vs. Fans May 10, 2015 Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: DSP vs. Viewers May 24, 2015 Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: "In the Lab" #Mortal Kombat X: Khallenge Towers/Invasion Events #Mortal Kombat X: Tanya DLC #Mortal Kombat X: DSP vs. Viewers June 8, 2015 Multiplayer #Mortal Kombat X: Predator DLC #Mutant League Hockey (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Metro: Last Light #Metro: Last Light DLC (The Faction) #Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 #Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution #NBA 2K12 #NBA 2K13 #NBA 2K14 #NBA 2K15 #NBA 2K16 #NBA Jam Wii (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Need for Speed: The Run #Neverdead #New Super Mario Bros. (co-op w/ John Rambo) #New Super Mario Bros. 2 (played off camera) #New Super Mario Bros. 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #New Super Mario Bros. U (co-op w/ John Rambo) #NFL: Blitz 2012 #Night Trap #Ninja Gaiden II #Ninja Gaiden III #Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch #NintendoLand (co-op w/ John Rambo) #No More Heroes: Heroes' Paradise #Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee New 'n' Tasty #OnLive #Outlast #Parasite Eve #Persona 4: Arena #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney #Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Case 5 (Rise from the Ashes) #Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale #Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale Beta #Playstation Home (2008, 2012, 2013, 2014 (April Fools)) #Pokemon: Omega Ruby (Nintendo 3DS) #Portal #Portal 2 #Portal 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Portal 2 DLC (Peer Review, co-op w/ John Rambo) #Power Factory #PowerUp Heroes #Prince of Persia #Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands #Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (Nintendo 3DS) #Prototype #Prototype 2 #PS Move Heroes #Psychonauts #P.T. #RAGE #Rainbow Six Siege BETA #Rare Replay #Ratchet & Clank HD #Ratchet & Clank 2 HD: Going Commando #Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (co-op w/ PandaLee) #Rayman: Origins (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Red Dead Redemption #Red Dead Redemption DLC (Undead Nightmare) #Red Faction: Armageddon #Red Faction: Battlegrounds #Red Faction: Guerrilla #Remington Super Slam Hunting Africa (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Remington Super Slam Hunting: Alaska (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Resident Evil #Resident Evil 2 #Resident Evil 4 HD #Resident Evil 5 #Resident Evil 5 DLC (Desperate Escape) #Resident Evil 5 DLC (Lost in Nightmares) #Resident Evil 6 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Resident Evil 6 (Public Demo) #Resident Evil 6: Mercenaries (co-op w/ PandaLee) #Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Resident Evil: Operation Raccoon City (4 player co-op) #Resident Evil: Revelations (Nintendo 3DS, off-camera) #Resident Evil: Revelations (Xbox 360) #Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles HD (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Resistance: Fall of Man #Resistance 2 #Resistance 3 #Rise of Nightmares (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Remember Me #Ryse: Son of Rome #Saints Row 2 #Saints Row: The Third #Saints Row: The Third DLC (Gangstas in Space) #Saints Row: The Third DLC (Genki Bowl) #Saints Row: The Third DLC (Trouble with Clones) #Saints Row IV #Saints Row IV DLC (Enter the Domanatrix) #Saints Row IV DLC (How the Saints Saved Christmas) #Saints Row IV DLC: Gat Out of Hell #SAW - The Video Game #Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) #Scottie Pippen's Slam City #Scribblenauts Unlimited #Secret of Monkey Island #Secret of Monkey Island 2: Le Chucks' Revenge #Serious Sam 3 (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) #Serious Sam: The First Encounter #Serious Sam: The Second Encounter #Serious Sam: The Second Encounter (co-op w/ John Rambo and Joe) #Sewer Shark #Shadows of the Damned #Shank #Shank (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Shank 2 #Shovel Knight (Wii U) #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5 #Silent Hill 1 #Silent Hill 2 HD #Silent Hill 2 HD Sub Scenario #Silent Hill 3 HD #Silent Hill: Downpour #Singularity #Sleeping Dogs #Sleeping Dogs DLC (Nightmare in North Point) #Sleeping Dogs DLC (Year of the Snake) #Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus HD #Sly 2: Band of Thieves HD #Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves HD #Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time Demo #Sly Cooper 4: Thieves in Time #Sniper Elite V2 #Sniper Elite III (1st game to be streamed in Washington) #S.O.C.O.M. 4 #SOMA #Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Sonic Colors #Sonic: Free Riders (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Sonic Generations #Sonic Generations Demo (Act 1) #Sonic Generations Demo (Act 2) #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 #Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2 #Soul Calibur V #Spec Ops: The Line #Spider-Man: Edge of Time #Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Spider-Man (PlayStation 1) #Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions #Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin #Spider-Man: Web of Shadows #Splatterhouse #Splatoon Launch #Splatoon New Ethernet Adapter Test MP #Splatoon Single Player Campaign #Splatoon Final MP Stream #Sports Championships #Stacking #Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty #Starcraft II: Heart of the Swarm #StarHawk #StarHawk Demo #Start the Party #Star Wars Battle Front BETA #Star Wars Kinect Galactic Dance-Off (co-op w/ Panda Lee) #Star Wars Kinect: Jedi Destiny (w/ Project 7 crew) #Star Wars the Force Unleashed #Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 #Star Wars the Force Unleashed 2 DLC (Endor) #Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - Online Edition #Street Fighter IV #Super Mario Maker #Super Mario Maker 2 #Super Street Fighter IV #Super Street Fighter IV: Arcade Edition #Ultra Street Fighter IV #Street Fighter X Megaman #Street Fighter X Tekken #Streets of Rage 2 (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Super Mario Galaxy (co-op w/ PandaLee) #Super Mario World (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 3DS) Demo #Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 3DS) #Super Smash Bros. (Wii U) #Super Smash Bros. Ultimate #Super Street Fighter II Turbo - HD Remix #Super Street Fighter IV #Super Street Fighter IV - Arcade Edition #Supremacy MMA #Supreme Warrior #Syndicate #Shadow of the Colossus HD Remake #Star Trek (co-op w/ John Rambo) #State of Decay #Tales from the Borderlands Episode 3: Catch a Ride #Tales of Xillia 2 #Tekken Tag Tournament 2 #Tekken: Revolution #Tekken 6 #Terminator: Salvation #The Amazing Spider-Man #The Darkness II #The Darkness II (co-op w/ fans) #The Darkness II Demo #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dawnguard) #The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim DLC (Dragonborn) #The Evil Within #The Evil Within DLC: The Executioner #The Evil Within DLC: The Consequence #The Evil Within DLC: The Assignment #The Godfather #The Last of Us #The Last of Us DLC - Left Behind #The Last of Us: Remastered (PS4) #The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds #The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past #The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild #The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time #The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker HD #The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD #The Outbreak (co-op commentary w/ PandaLee) #The Order: 1886 #The Shoot (co-op w/ John Rambo) #The Simpsons Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) #The Sims 4 #The Sims 4: Hunter Sims #The Sims 4: Vette Heart #The Talos Principle #The Unfinished Swan #The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 1 - A New Day #The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 2 - Starved for Help #The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 3 - Long Road Ahead #The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 4 - Around Every Corner #The Walking Dead: Season 1 - Episode 5 - No Time Left #The Walking Dead Season 1 DLC (400 Days) #The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 1 - All That Remains #The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 2 - A House Divided #The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 3 - In Harm's Way #The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 4: Amid the Ruins #The Walking Dead: Season 2 - Episode 5: No Going Back #The Wolf Among Us: Episode 1 - Faith #The Wolf Among Us: Episode 2 - Smoke and Mirrors #The Wolf Among Us: Episode 3 - A Crooked Mile #The Wolf Among Us: Episode 4 - In Sheep's Clothing #The Wolf Among Us: Episode 5 - Cry Wolf #The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt #The Witcher 3 DLC: Hearts of Stone #The Vanishing of Ethan Carter #Thor #Time Crisis: Razing Storm Arcade (co-op w/ John Rambo) #TMNT: Turtles In Time: Re-Shelled (4 player co-op) #To the Moon #Tokyo Jungle (co-op w/ Panda Lee) #Tomb Raider: Underworld #Tomb Raider (2013) #Tony Hawk Pro Skater 5 #Transformers: Dark of the Moon #Transformers: Fall Of Cybertron #Transformers: Fall of Cybertron Demo #Transformers: War for Cybertron (co-op w/ John Rambo and Howard) #Transformers: Devastation #TV Superstars #Twisted Metal #The Last of Us #UFC Undisputed 3 #Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 #Uncharted: Drake's Fortune #Uncharted 2: Among Thieves #Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception #Until Dawn #Valiant Hearts: The Great War #Vanquish #Wanted: Weapons of Fate #Warhammer 40k: Space Marine #Watch_Dogs #Watch_Dogs DLC: Bad Blood #Watchmen: The End is Nigh #WET #Wolfenstein #WWE '11 (Actually its Smackdown Vs Raw 2011) #WWE '12 #WWE '12 Custom Matches (co-op w/ John Rambo & Howard) #WWE '13 #WWE 2K14 (30 Years of WrestleMania, Online Multiplayer, Sims with John Rambo) #WWE 2K15 #WWE All Stars (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Xbox Live Games Room #Xbox Live Indie Games (co-op w/ John Rambo) #X-Men Arcade Game (4 player co-op) #X-Men Arcade Game Japanese version (4 player co-op) #X-Men: Destiny #X-Men: Legends (co-op w/ John Rambo) #Yakuza: Dead Souls #Yakuza 0 #Yakuza 4 #Yakuza 5 #Yakuza 6: The Song of Life #Yakuza Kiwami Incomplete Playthroughs #Shadow Complex (stopped for an unknown reason) #Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 (Ragequit on the final boss on Easy mode) #Killzone 2 (stopped for an unknown reason) #Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (stopped due to game-ruining bug) #Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X (stopped for an unkown reason) #Fracture (stopped due to frustration) #WWE Smackdown vs RAW 2009 (deleted due to copyright claim) #Legends of Wrestlemania (deleted due to copyright claim) #Skate 2 (stopped due to "sharp learning curve") #GTA 4: The Lost and Damned (copyright strike from Rockstar Games. Eventually re-recorded when he became a Machinima partner.) #Resident Evil 5: Mercenaries mode (stopped for an unkown reason) #Godfather II (stopped due to being flagged for nudity) #Splinter Cell: Conviction (stopped due to a false copyright claim, and never resumed) #Deathspank (lost interest) #Amy (stopped due to frustration) #SSX (stopped due to frustration) #Marvel Super Heroes: War of the Gems (stopped due to difficulty) #Ninja Gaiden (NES) (stopped due to frustration and to the game's difficulty) #Megaman X3 (stopped due to frustration) #Megaman X6 (stopped due to frustration) #Prize Fighter (stopped due to frustration and inability to fight the final boss due to unfair gameplay mechanics) #Killzone: Shadow Fall (stopped due to unknown reason) #Exmortis 2 (stopped due to frustration) #SCP: Containment Breach (stopped due to frustration) #Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (stopped due to frustration and boredom) #Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (stopped due to frustration) #Crysis 3 (unknown reason) #Defiance (stopped due to frustration) #Amnesia: The Dark Descent (He played it because many of his fans were asking him for years to play it, but, upon discovering that Phil was not scared of the game, they stopped watching, and Phil stopped playing) #Killer Is Dead (stopped due to boring and repetitive gameplay) #Phoenix Wright: My Turnabout Case 5 (stopped because the last case was too difficult) #Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu (stopped due to frustration at the final stage) #Corpse Killer (stopped due to "terrible gameplay") #ZombiU (stopped due to frustration, stating the gameplay is "very horrible" and is full of "tedium" ) #Dante's Inferno (removed due to the playthrough being flagged for nudity) #XCOM: Enemy Unknown (stopped for an unknown reason.) #BioShock Infinite DLC: Clash in the Clouds (stopped due to frustration, as well as repetition and high difficulty) #Puppeteer (stopped due to boring and repetitive gameplay) #Batman & Robin (PS1 1998) (Stopped due to frustration) #Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (stopped due to being unable to defeat the final boss, and got tired of the game. He did a live commentary of watching the ending of the game via another user's playthrough) #Drakengard 3 (PS3) (stopped at due to frustration, repetitve and boring combat, game running badly, and nonsensical storyline) #Transistor (PS4) (stopped due to disliking the game) #Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (even though he bought the game with Sniper Elite III, he has lost interest in playing the game due to the poor critical reception of the game) #Lords of the Fallen (PS4) (stopped due to a game breaking bug) #Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric (Wii U) (stopped due to boredom) #Saints Row IV: Gat Out of Hell (PS4) (stopped due to boredom and being overall unimpressed with the DLC, saying that it is one of the worst DLCs he's ever played) #The Wonderful 101 (Wii U) (Has no interest in playing the game due to being un-impressed and uninterested with the game's atmosphere based on watching the trailer) #Xenoblade Chronicles (Wii) (Lost interest in playing the game) #Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 (PS4) (stopped due to sheer frustration and boredom, stating it's one of the worst games he's ever played) #NBA 2K16 (PS4) (stopped due to high difficulty) #I Wanna Be The Guy (died over 312 times in one sitting, gave up) Category:Playthrough Category:Series Category:Ongoing Series